


Auras

by linasane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Dean can see people's auras, has been able to almost his whole life.  He keeps it a secret though because he doesn't want his family to think he's crazy.  Then one day (by chance) he meets this guy with an energy different than anybody Dean has ever seen before.  Normally he'd never see this guy again but he just has to track him down and get to know him.  Craziness and fluff ensues!  It would be great if Cas thinks Dean's a little weird at first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auras

Dean’s always been a little bit different, he knows that.  But he learned early on to hide his differences from everyone else.  As it turns out, telling people the color of their auras will pretty much always end up with people calling you a freak and backing away slowly.  So Dean keeps his mouth shut.  It’s easy enough at this point, as he’s long used to ignoring the colors that swirl around the people he meets.  In fact, he’s managed to take advantage of his weird skill.  He’s been paying close enough attention that, by now, he can read people’s auras pretty clearly and figure out just how to approach them.  But he never pays closer attention to people’s auras than that.

But then one day, a man walks into the shop with the most amazing aura Dean has ever seen.  It’s a color he’s never witnessed before, a soft light blue – almost white.  He’s talking to Jo at the front desk when he hears the door open and turns, cutting off midsentence.  He knows he’s staring, but he just can’t seem to make himself look away.  He’s so wrapped up in the color that he’s seeing that he doesn’t even register that the other man is staring unblinkingly right back, one hand still on the door, frozen in place.

Jo finally pulls them both out of it, clearing her throat before she speaks, loudly, “Hey, there.  Can we help you?”

The other man snaps back into action.  “Uh, yes.  I think there’s something wrong with my car.”

“Oh,” Jo says, “Well, Dean here can definitely help you out with that.  Dean? _Dean_.”  She snaps her fingers in front of her face and he finally tears his eyes away from that aura and the man wrapped inside it.

“Right,” he coughs, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, “Uh, pull it around back and I’ll check it out for you.”

The man goes to move his car and Dean walks around to the garage, shaking his head to try and clear the fog that aura seems to have caused.  Luckily, one look at the other man’s vehicle pulled him right out of it.

“Dude,” he said, “There’s not _something_ wrong with your car, there’s _everything_.”

The man slides out from behind the wheel, closing the door and giving the car a once-over before turning to Dean, head tilted in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?”

Dean looks from the car to the man and then back again.  He doesn’t understand how _this_ guy could drive _this_ car.  It’s a Prius, for one, and normally that wouldn’t be enough to make Dean comment, but this thing is _beat to hell_. There are dents all along the hood, scratches along the side, and one of the rear side windows has cracks spiderwebbing out from one of its corners.  And to top it all off, it’s dirty.  Like hasn’t been washed in a month dirty.  Dean can’t seem to reconcile this man’s car and his beautiful aura.  He also can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

“What the hell happened to your car, man?” he blurts out, “I mean, I’ve seen some cars in bad shape in my time, but _damn_.  That thing can’t even be more than a year old!”

He knows he’s said the wrong thing when he sees the other man’s quizzical expression darken, his aura momentarily flashing brighter, annoyed.  When he speaks, his voice is harsher, deeper than it was before.

“If you must know, I let my brother borrow my car, mistakenly believing that he would take care of it,” he says, icily, “And unfortunately, unlike some people, I lack the funds and/or skill to be able to fix it completely.  Now can you help me fix the more immediate problems, or should I take my business somewhere else?”

Dean nearly flinches at that, and is quick to try and fix his mistake, apologizing profusely before asking why the man has brought his car in.  It turns out to be a fairly simple problem with a quick solution.  He tells the man the fix is on the house, and even throws in a free oil change.  It’s a little excessive, yeah, but this man has Dean flustered and, quite frankly, intimidated.

When he finally finishes up and the man drives off, Dean walks into the office to find Jo waiting expectantly.

“So?” she asks, “How’d it go with Blue Eyes out there?”  She ignores the withering look that Dean shoots her, and presses on, “Aw, come on, Dean.  You can’t deny that there was some serious eye-fucking going on in here.  And the _tension_. Whew!” she fans herself dramatically, leaning back in her chair and smirking up at Dean.

Dean pulls a hand down his face and groans, “Shut up, Jo.”

“Are you telling me it didn’t go well?  Because, damn, I didn’t think you could go wrong with that one.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean mutters, heading back to his office, “Apparently I couldn’t go _right_.”

 

* * *

 

Four hours later Dean’s back home and lying in bed, and he still can’t get the strange man out of his head.  God, he hadn’t even gotten the guy’s name.  But there was something about the man’s aura that had Dean feeling like he has to see him again, has to at least apologize (again) for being such a dick about his car.  When he finally falls into a restless sleep around midnight, his dreams are bathed in a brilliant blue-white light.


End file.
